Ranma 1'2 the movie:Sonic Style
by Rubble345
Summary: Sonic and friends discover a girl with a scroll who can no longer patiencely wait for her prince to come,but when Sally gets hold of this scroll what sort of misfortunes happen to Sonic and friends when they try to save her?


It was a normal bright and sunny in Station was calm and quiet.A woman had just finished her laundry and was now ready to set them up to as she had turned to leave she felt someone behind and turneed around to a green hedgehog, with a black leather jacket with flames on it and green shoes, was wearing a bandana around his head to hide his face and was carring a big green bag full of treats.

This hedgehog was Scourge.

Scourge grinned widely at his new found prize as he examined the pair of panties that hung ever so satisfied, he jumped of the railing of the porch and took the new panties with him and hopped on the roofs to a new destination.

"What a haul!What a haul!", cried Scourge as he held his prize high in the air happily."Hahaha this is great, I could do this forever!"

He ran along the fence of a construction sight, clutching his bag tightly in his in the shadows of the equippment used for the construction work, there was a dark big shadow with red electricity admitting from paused for a minute and looked behind him to find the mysterious dark figure, but saw nothing.

Scourge's eyes narrowed before he turned back to in front of him and he ran at a fast pace,"I see you there!"

Scourge jumped up and grabbed a white bra from an outside hanger and continued to happily hop on the rooftops with it in hand.

Th dark figure continued to follow him as it grew larger and made the brick walls that surround it crumble and fall.A dog barked at it as a warning, but ran away from it frightened.

Scourge dove into different houses picking up newly found panties and bras and landed in the street.

"What's that my dears, you all want to come with me?", he asked referring to his huge pile of before he could start moving again, Scourge froze in place and started sweating profusley as he felt the same bad ora as before behind him."Who's there?", he turned around again in hope of seeing something but still found nothing.

"So there you are!",he ran to the corner thinking he heard something, but when he got to the corner he found a car coming his wasn't quick enough to dodge it so he got and flew into the sky, making all his bag of goods fly out after him.

"Nooo my beautiful panties!", he cried.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

It was a quiet time with the Sonic on the porch sat a big green panda, Vector, and a purple chameleon, Espio, playing a calming game of Go.

Scourge jumped onto the wall roof and jumped into the looked around cautiously and finally popped out and walked along the thin clothes' line over the two other animals."Now where could it be?", thought Scourge out loud looking around for something."Now this is odd.", he eyes then averted to the left and found what he was looking above the railing, hung a fine line of dry panties and bras ripe for the picking.

Scourge's eyes became big in delight."Ah, the poor things, all alone and me to take you to a safer location, my little silkies.", he said ever so jumped towards them in attempt to grab them but something held him back by the empty bag that was tied around his neck, leaving him suspended in noticed this, and tried to flap his arm to try to swim towards it but failed."Hey what's going on I can't seem to move forwards.", he complained.

The very thing that was holding him back was none other than his own blue anti-twin, Sonic the had his foot firmly placed on the cape tied around his neck while he balanced on the clothes' line with his arms glared disgusted by his green doppleganger's behavior.

"What do you think you're doing, you lech?", asked Sonic with his brow twitching in anger.

"I-i dropped something....", started Scourge as he continued to pull forward, but Sonic grabbed him by the collar to stop him and brought eye to eye with him.

"What's that?You dropped something, well is that so?", he complied not believeing always did was always trying to steal his friends panties and bras, so why should he believe him now.

"Sonic, my friend, it's been a 's that you want some panties too? I'll split 'em with ya.", suggested bribeing Sonic with some of his goods will serve him well.

"No thanks."

"Okay, how's about a deal?How's about I give you a pair of Sal's panties?",asked Scourge grinning gleefully despite the situation he was in.

"What are you nuts?!Why would I want a pair of that tomboy's panties?!", but unknown to him was that a certain person happened to hear on their conversation.

"Who're you calling a tomboy?!", yelled a voice behind both turned to see the very chimpmunk/squirrel they were discussing, Sally Acorn."I'd expect this sort of thing from Scourge, but you Sonic....", she started to angrily untie the clothes' line rope.

Scourge and Sonic saw this and tried to escape but were all too late.

"I can't believe you'd sink so low, you're an even bigger pervert than him!", she yelled pulling on the clothes' caused both Scourge and Sonic to lose thier balance and plummet into the pond below them.

Scourge had popped but up to surface unharmed, but the body to appear next to him wasn't Sonic but Sonia, his female counterpart."Why'd you do that for, Sal, can't you just hear me out for once.", unknown to her was that Scourge had sneakily placed a pair of panties in her hand to seem lieing."Look here I was just trying to protect your-", she caught herself when she saw Sally's panties in her bare hands.

"So you finally show your true colors.", said Sally angrily while blushing a picked up a big mallet and jumped out the window after Sonia,"Why you pervert!"

Sonia jumped out of the pond to dodge Sally's seeing this as an oppurtunity to escape, jumped over the wall and Sonia wasn't haveing that."Damn you, you faker!", called swung again at Sonia with the mallet but Sonia just barely dodged it.

Just walking out onto the porch to see Sonic now transformed into Sonia and Sally jumping over the wall to leave, Rouge covers her eyes as she complains, "Don't they ever get tired of that constant fighting."

Vanilla called from the kitchen saying that lunch was ready.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Somewhere not too far, Shadow walking along the streets with a backpack full and once again looked up at the sky in thought as he said,"Where am I?"

Not too far around the corner Sonia was still trying to catch Scourge while Sally followed behind with a mallet in hand.

"Ahh, what chased by such lovely girls.", said Scourge happily running away while dodgeing Sonia's hand as she reached for him.

"Hold still, would you give it up ya crazy ole fake?Get back here!", she cried in aggravation.

"You're the one who should give it up Sonic, take that!", yelled Sally swinging her hammer again, but she missed the lot.

Shadow from ahead could hear Sally's voice yelling for Sonia to stop."Oh Sally, why is it that I hear your voice everywhere I go.", Shadow said sadly holding his when hearing Sonia's voice and then Scourge's he started to turned around slowly to have Scourge step on his face and then jump off of by Sonia who hadn't seen him, and then fell face first onto the ground.

"No doubt about was Scourge and dare they make mockery of Shadow the Hedgehog?They won't get away with this!", he shouted clutching his fists while standing, but only to have Sally accidentally step on his head and then apologize.

He raised his head up again and came to an assumption."Those two must have done something to Sally.I have to stop them.I must protect her from their evil clutches.", but before he could and old woman passed by on a motor bike and splashed him with a puddle of water, transforming him into a small black and red streaked really upsetted Shadow and without hesitation he charged after the other three animals for revenge.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Scourge continued to hop from rooftop to rooftop with Sonia in full suit behind him.

"Get back here ya heard me, Scourge, come here!", called kicked up a roof piece an then threw it at Scourge to stop him from going any it instead hit his bag full of goods and pushed him farther a head of her.

"The only way to fly.", sng Scourge as he soared through the air flew through someone's open window, startleing a girl, and came out the other end.

"H-he's like a freak of nature.", said Sonia with a -by she could hear a bell ring, but before she could act a bike had landed on her head, and this bike belonged to peppy sweet hedgehog, Amy Rose.

"Nihao Sonickuu, today not go on date with Amy this afternoon?", she said happily pedaling her biike on top of Sonia while holding a box.

"Amy, what do you think you're doing riding you're bike up here?!", asked Sonia angrily standing up.

"Never you mind, Amy to date.", she poured a kettle of hot water on Sonia's head and she transformed back to found this uncomfortable and jumped off the roof with Amy clinging to his neck and landed on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk why Amy smiled happily at him.

"Hey, I'm not a bowl of instant noodles you know.", Sonic yelled the sidelines, Sally saw Amy on Sonic's lap and immediantely got picked up a bucket of cold water and splashed the two.

"And just do you two think you're doing?", she mumbled changed back into Sonia and Amy changed into a purple cat named scared Sonia and she ran away leaving Blaze to run after her and Sally angrily chaseing after in pig form soon followed behind the little party.

"Why is this happening to me?", whined Sonia as she ran from the lot of to make matters worse, Knuckles jumped in front of Sonia with his arms wide open.

"Pink furred girl, come jump into my arms.", called Knuckles preparing himself for a hug but receive a face to the face was sent flying through the air."Love them least than let them know thier love, that which they have constrewed I.I will follow my love, into the depts of hell themselves!!", cried Knuckles as he pludged forward to Sonia in hopes of changeing her.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

In the cat cafe, sat a ivory hedgehog, Silver, eating ramen that spotted Sonia run by pass the turned and faced forward."Was that Sonic who just passed by, Amy?", asked the blind wasn't talking to Amy, but to a plastered vision cleared as he placed a pair of big round glasses before his eyes.

"That was my future son-in-law who just ran by.", said a purple older hedgehog female, Queen Aleena."I saw Amy there too, I wonder what could going on."

Silver adjusted his glasses to see better as he stared at Queen Aleena."Ugh, old jerky.", he commented insulting angered her and she kicked him out, making him crash through the roof of he landed gracefully on the ground and looked after the loud crowd running after Sonia.

"What sort of monkey buisness are you up to with my furture bribe, hedgehog?", he pulled out hidden swords that were in the restaurant with his telekinetsis powers and ran after the huge lot, "Prepare to die!!"

Queen Aleena followed out the door behind the crowd as well, "Hmph, this looks like it just might become intresting."

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

In another restaurant ahead of Sonia and the others, Shade was just about to open the shop when she spotted the big commotion."Huh, I wonder what's going on here.", and with that thought she follow after unknown to her ther was a suspicious looking menu following then it jumped on her and rubbed itself against her was a disguise Lien-da was wearing.

"Oh it's been such a long time since we last saw each other, Shade.", she said happily.

This motion only angered Shade and made she use her restaurant curtain as a plummet to throw her not until she realized her mistake."Oh no, without my shop curtain I can't open the wait.", she yelled running after Lien-da.

Back to ahead of the problem there were two people who watched intently.A green hawk stared at Sonia as she passed by."The pink furred girl, once again she enters my life.", Jet flicked some feathers away from his face."Ah, so many the bitter sweet memories."

The companion who stood next to him became very excited to little shadow in his pig form."Oo, Charlotte, Charlotte!", said Marine jumping up and down to Jet and looked happily."Come on let's go and join them.", before Jet could protest she grabbed him by the scarf wrapped around his neck and dragged him with her as she skated away after the crowd.

"Ahh, wait you're strangling me!", cried Jet as he pull on the scarf to loosen still being dragged on the ground like a Marine wasn't listening to him and continued to pull him just as hard if not harder **(A/N:Heaven forbid)**."Let go of me you stupid wench!"

Along in the others a pink furred hedgehog,Anti Amy:Rosey, decided to join the little excitement while gleefully swinging her hammer crazily."Hohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!", she laughed manically while leapping after the gang.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Way up ahead, Scourge had found an open shop and decided to make a took a few treats and asked them to place it on Sonic the Hedgehog's tab.

"Well now that I had some appetizers, guess I better go home for lunch.", he thought out loud while thoughts were soon stopped when Sonia picked him up from the back of his looked really pissed."Well if it isn't my good old friend Sonic, how are ya?", he asked smiling that is until he notices the huge crowd behind them."What is this, some kind of marathon?"

"Arrgh, just who do you think is responsible for this whole fiasco, you fake fool?!", she yelled kicking him into the air.

Somewhere else for off someone was watching the whole thing."At last I find you Scourge.", grumbled the mysterious figure covered it's mouth and blew for whistle caused the very same dark figure to grow bigger and head towards where Sonia and the group were.

Scourge landed gracefully on the ground unharmed and continued to run away from the whole thing."Hey Scourge, you're the one who started something.", requested Sonia now desperate for anything.

"Yeah right, you're the there for you have to sacrafice yourself to save me.", argued Scouge.

"This is all your fault, do this every time.", corrected Sally running along side with the two dopplegangers.

"Listen to my side for once, Sal.", argued Sonia.

"Your side?!What a about your flirting with Amy, got an excuse for that, Sonic?", she snapped back.

"Aww, give me a break will ya?I never thought you were the jelaous type, Sal."

"If you think saying that's gonna shut a girl's mouth then dream on.", she said not at all offended by sonic calling her jealous.

"Some girl, you don't got a fraction of my good looks."

"What was that?You wanna repeat that, Sonic?!",she just dared Sonia to repeat herself.

"You're uncute, unsexy, built like a brick and body like a gorilla."

Before Sally could get a word out the dark figure from before was bulldozing it's way through the crowd to reach Sonia and the knocked away Shade, Rosey, and then Marine and others screamed in fear of what was gonna happen next.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Back at home Vanilla had just finished cooking lunch and mostly everyone was ready to eat."Vanilla's food is always such a delicious crowd pleaser.", chuckled Vector now as a crocodile.

"Why Vector thank you.", thanked Vanilla smiling sweetly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Vector.", said Espio watching vector starting to dig in."Hey save some of those pickles for me, ay."

"Goodness, I wonder when Sally and the others will be back?", loudly thought Vanilla worriedly.

"Haha never fear dear, Vanilla.I bet they'll smell you're delicious curry and come running right in.", chuckled as he said that the house started rumbling.

"Sounds like they're already on their way.", said Rouge knowingly picked up her food and walked over to the side knowing what was gonna happen next.

And just as Rouge on cue, Sally and the others crashed through the wall of the house straight into the dining room leaving it in shambles and had convenitely landed in some tea causing him to transform into a male again.

"So much for a nice quiet weekend at home.", sobbed Espio."Sonic, Sally sit down the explain yourselves.", said Espio demanding an explaination.

"What's to explain Espio, take a look at that.", pointed Rouge towards the big hole in the wall.

There in the way stood the big black in the room stared at it in black figure then grew smaller 'til a small elephant stood in it's place.

"Oh he's so cute.", cooed Vanilla.

"This is no ordinary elephant.", said Queen Aleena."What we thought of to be his body was actually the ora of it's omitable fighting spirit."

Sally finally woke to see herself laying on Sonic's lap,"What do you think you're doing?", she mumbled punching him still she notices the elephant.

The elephant then uses his trunk to suck an unconscious Scourge out of the it bends it's body backwards and slams Scourge's head on the it body slams watched as it threw Scourge to the ground and then twitch in 's master whistled for it to return to walked over to the tree and used it's trunk to help it's master down the tree.A yellow mongoose with purple hair climbed down.

It was Mina the Mongoose and she did not look happy.

Everyone started in surprise and interest as she petted her she and the elephant turned angrily towards Scourge as he layed on the ground motionless."I find you now pay for what you are doing.", she yelled.


End file.
